Nothing Exciting Ever Happens in a Bakery
by Ophelia Lokisdottir
Summary: Right? Bakeries aren't too exciting, even if they're in downtown New York. Collab-fic, something of a crackfic, co-written with Do you have any cookies, MysteryGal5 and Iron Zombie. Our OCs.
1. Chapter 1

**What's up, everyone? I'm deviating from my current stories to write a collab-fic with some of my FFnet friends- ****_MysteryGal5, Do you have any cookies _****and****_ Iron Zombie._**** Go check out their stuff!**

**Chapter written by: Ophelia Lokisdottir**

* * *

_Eleanor Roosevelt High School, 2:40 pm, Friday_

Lexi Evans doodled absentmindedly in the margins of her notebook. She glanced up at the clock for what seemed like the hundredth time. How had only three minutes passed since she had last checked?! She sighed and turned her attention to the math problems she had been set, filling in an answer before looking up at the clock again. _Oh my god, come on! I can practically smell the holiday cookies...wait, I can, that's me._ Lexi's part-time job was working at a bakery downtown. She was particularly excited for the end of the school day because it signaled the beginning of Christmas break, which meant more hours at the bakery, which she absolutely loved. Being surrounded by the delicacies for hours, the air redolent with spices for the holidays...it was heaven. Not to mention she worked alongside three of her best friends, two of whom attended Eleanor Roosevelt High with her. She glanced over at the clock again. _Finally!_ Only a minute left until the bell. She began packing up her stuff, the rustle of backpacks filling the room as her classmates did the same. When the bell sounded, the class exploded from their seats, swarming the door. Lexi joined the flood of students in the hallway, merging over to a side hallway where rows of lockers lined the walls. She stopped in front of hers, twirling the lock and pulling it open. As she pulled her coat out, someone jabbed her on the sides of her stomach from behind. She yelped and swung around to find her friend- and coworker- Hazel Graham grinning at her. Lexi gave Hazel a small shove before bending down to retrieve her coat. The tall girl tucked a strand of gold-brown hair that had escaped from her ponytail behind one ear. Lexi tugged a purple knit hat over her own strawberry-blonde hair and pulled on a pair of gloves before slinging her backpack over one shoulder.

"Ready for work?" Hazel asked as the pair rejoined the crush of students heading for the main doors.

"You know it! The holidays are my favorite time to be at the bakery," replied Lexi.

"All the specialty cookies..."

"And the cakes!" Lexi was a cake decorator and all of the holiday cakes that she got to do were always very enjoyable.

"And the cupcakes!" said a voice behind them. The girls were joined by the third part-time employee, Jeanette Shapiro. Jeanette adjusted her hipster-frame glasses and took a few fast steps to walk level with the others. She brushed her bobbed hair behind her ear, revealing Captain America shield earrings dangling from her earlobes. "Don't forget the cupcakes!" Jeanette was a very skilled cupcake decorator. The three of them laughed as they pushed open the doors of the main entrance, wincing at the bitter breeze that wormed its way under their coats.

"I wish it would snow already," Lexi complained, her breath showing in white mist before her face. "It's a week and a half till Christmas and there's no sign of snow. We live in New York City, we should have, like, a foot by now." Her friends nodded their agreement. The trio hurried the few blocks to the subway station, relishing the temperature change as they ran down the stairs. They swiped their cards, pushed through the turnstiles and rushed to their platform.

Ten minutes later, they hopped off the train at the station near the bakery. They rushed up the stairs, giggling for no reason other than they were excited for break. They came to a halt outside the bakery, admiring the holiday decorations in the window and the garlands that entwined the sign. COOKIE TOWN was pained in curly blue script on a white background. The "O" in TOWN was a cookie with a bite missing. The three girls gave each other a grin before pushing the door open and hurrying inside. They were greeted by the heavenly smell of the many delicacies and a bubbly "Hi, guys!" from behind the counter. The fourth member of their confectionery quartet gave them a grin and came down to the end of the counter, blue-and-orange-tipped blonde curls bobbing along to the bounce that was always in her step. Her name tag read "Serenity," though that was covered by a label that said "Rene." She was 16, a year younger than her friends, and very petite, a full head shorter than Hazel's 5'10; though she made up for it with the abundance of energy she possessed. Rene usually ended up at the bakery before the others because she was homeschooled and her "school day" ended before theirs. The three came around the counter and went into the back room where they deposited their coats and bags and changed into their bakery shirts, which were colored like the sign outside- white with the bakery name spelled out across the back. Their name tags were clipped on the top left and Hazel and Lexi put on matching baseball caps and pulled their ponytails through the back. Lexi went to her cake station, picked up the first order and set to work. Rene was decorating candy cane-shaped cookies and Jeanette was squeezing red icing onto a cupcake, adding a little curl on top as she finished. Hazel was arranging trays of baked goods in the glass cabinet out in the store. One of the other employees had turned on a holiday music station and everyone was singing along at some point. The holiday spirit was infectious.

"Thanks for your business! Happy holidays!" Hazel watched the last customer leave, already opening the white paper bag. Lexi came out from the kitchen drying her hands on a towel.

"The first day of holiday break business was successful, wouldn't you agree?" Hazel nodded.

"Successful but...kind of boring, you know?" Rene and Jeanette joined them.

"I agree," said Jeanette. "I mean, I know it's only a bakery, but wouldn't it be awesome if, like, The Avengers came in to buy a cake or something?" The girls laughed.

"I wish," said Rene. "But nothing exciting ever happens in a bakery."

* * *

**Or does it? You'll just have to follow and see! Thanks for reading! Please review! If you suggest something we'll try and include it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**What's up, everyone! My first update of the new year! Hope you enjoy chapter 2 of Nothing Exciting Ever Happens in a Bakery!**

**Chapter written by: Iron Zombie**

* * *

Wednesday was the only day that Hazel worked a shift without the other girls. It was the least busy day after all, even on Christmas break.

"Welcome to Cookie Town. How may I help you?" Hazel asked the customer when she hear the bell signaling their entrance.

"Could I please have two chocolate chip cookies?"

"Yep." Hazel spun around and walked out the back into the kitchen. A fresh batch of chocolate chip cookies had just come out of the oven. She popped two in a small white paper bag and headed back out the front. As she walked, Hazel tripped, landing flat on the floor. A chuckle escaped from the customer and Hazel groaned and glared at them. She pushed herself back up and returned to the kitchen to grab two more cookies. When she came back out, Hazel shoved the bag into the customer's arms, who was still laughing. "Ha ha, real smart, laugh at the person who's handling your food," Hazel snapped bitterly. The customer halted their laughter immediately and scurried out of the bakery. Hazel quickly wiped over the display glass and then returned to the kitchen to grab the rest of the fresh cookies. She delicately placed them in the display along with the many other cookies. She stood with he hands on her hips, admiring her fantastic placing skills. The bell chimed, signaling another customer. Hazel groaned internally. Don't get me wrong, Hazel loved working at the bakery, but she wasn't exactly a people person. "Welcome to Cookie Town, how may I help you?" she asked, not bothering to look up at the customer. If they were anything like her last customer, she didn't want to give them the satisfaction of earning a tid bit of her attention.

"One small box of Christmas tree cookies." _God, they didn't even bother with the 'please'._ Hazel pulled out the box and looked up only to hand the customer their cookies.

"Oh. My. God." Hazel froze and released her grip on the cookie box. _Oh my god, Tony Stark is in my bakery! Tony freaking Stark is in my bakery!_

"Um, my cookies?" he asked.

"Oh, right, sorry," Hazel responded quickly, her cheeks turning a bright shade of crimson. She pulled out another box and handed it to him. He held his hands up.

"I don't like being handed things. Just put it in my car for me," he said.

"Yes, sure!" she exclaimed, a little too excitedly. She followed Tony to his car and placed the box on the passenger seat. Tony got into his car and put his signature sunglasses on.

"Thanks, kid," he said before speeding off. Hazel watched his car whiz around the corner and continued staring at the place it had disappeared, until she was snapped out of her reverie by someone jostling her with a bag as they hurried by. She shivered suddenly and ran back inside, pulling her phone from her pocket as she went. She picked Lexi's name from her contacts and pressed the phone to her ear.

"_Hello-_"

"Ohmigodlexiyourenevergonnaguesswhojustboughtcookies!"

"_What? I did not understand a word you just said_." Hazel took a deep breath.

"Guess who just bought some cookies?!"

"_I don't know, Mr. Fantastic?_"

"Close. Tony _freaking_ Stark just came in and bought cookies! Lexi's snort of laughter sounded like a rush of static over the phone.

"_Yeah, okay. Guess what, I was at the mall and the Hulk was buying new purple pants._"

"I'm serious!" Hazel complained.

_"I'm sure you are, Hazel_." Hazel could hear the wide grin in Lexi's voice. She sighed as another customer walked in.

"Look, I gotta go."

"Why, did Thor come-" Hazel hung up and shoved her phone back in her pocket. _The ONE TIME something cool happens and no one else is around to see it._

* * *

**And there you have chapter 2, brought to you, as I mentioned, by the awesome Iron Zombie! Review, follows and favorites would make us ****authors ever so happy!**

**Ophelia out!**


End file.
